Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an improved disposable, protective boot used to protect the amputee's shoes, socks slacks, and the like, on a good limb from being splashed with plaster while taking a cast, the boot to be thrown out immediately after use and not to be used for any other purposes; and more particularly the invention is directed to a protective, disposable boot for covering an amputee's other limb while taking a cast of that limb for a prosthesis so the amputee's shoes, socks, slacks and proximate clothing do not become splashed with plaster during the cast taking process for maintaining a free and clean condition of the proximate clothing, the boot consisting of a pair of generally mirrored panels of material with sides and ends with a protuberance on one side at one end thereof, and a stitch member disposed along the one side at the end adjacent the protuberances, the stitch member closing the one side and the end integrally together.
The invention relates further to a device to be used strictly for the prosthetic and orthotic profession and the method of construction of the boot as more particularly described herein.